


An Unlikely Bond

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Character Death, Clone Wars (Star Wars), Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: During the fiery conflict of the Clone Wars, Jedi apprentice Peter Parker and Dark Jedi Wanda Maximoff fight their own battle against one another.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14





	1. Death on Alderaan

Aboard a Confederate ship, a woman sat in her quarters meditating. 

Her holoprojector beeped and she opened her eyes, answering the call and promptly bowing her head to the shimmering figure of Count Dooku.

“My lord.”

“Wanda, I have a new mission for you.”

“I am ready to do your bidding.”

“Jedi Master Stephen Strange and his Padawan Peter Parker will be accompanying Republic Senator Dar Greet of Rodia to a conference on Alderaan as special security. Kill the Senator along with both Jedi.”

Wanda’s lips curled into a cold sneer. “It will be done, my lord.”

* * *

In a Republic cruiser, Peter Parker sat with Stephen Strange. The two Jedi watched as Senator Greet conversed with his aides.

Peter quietly groaned. “I will be honest, Master. I really don’t like politics.”

Strange chuckled at his Padawan. “Nor do I, Peter. Unfortunately these are desperate times, and so we must adjust to them. This includes protecting senators or whatever assignment the Council gives us.”

The cruiser landed on Alderaan’s surface and everyone slowly disembarked. Peter and Strange walked near the front of the line close to the senator.

“Master, I sense we are not alone,” Peter whispered.

“I agree,” replied Strange. “Be on your guard.”

The group headed to a hotel where they were welcomed and shown to rooms.

* * *

Hours after dinner, Peter kept staring out the window of his shared room with Strange.

“I’m going to patrol the grounds,” said Peter.

“Good idea,” commented Strange. “In the meantime I must speak with the senator. I have a grave feeling his life is at risk.” 

Peter exited the room and headed to the ground floor of the hotel. He stepped outside the building and breathed the fresh air, before taking a slow walk around the outside area.

Strange walked toward Senator Greet’s room. He passed by a maid coming in the opposite direction. Her face was concealed by a hood.

The Jedi Master reached the senator’s room, greeted the two guards stationed outside, and buzzed the bell.

The door slid open. Greet stood holding an empty glass and a bottle of wine.

“Good evening, Master Jedi.”

“Senator, I was wondering if I may have a quick word.”

“Of course. Do come in.”

Strange entered the room and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

The Senator closed the door and held out the glass. “Do you drink, sir? I ordered some of Alderaan's finest wine from downstairs as a nightcap.”

“No, thank you. My apprentice and I are concerned for you, Senator. We believe your safety may be threatened regarding tomorrow’s conference. May I suggest you attend the event via holodroid?”

Greet laughed and poured the wine into the glass. “I appreciate your concern, but I already have you as part of my crew of bodyguards. What could possibly require more protection?”

Peter was admiring the gardens when he suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force and ran back toward the hotel.

Strange felt it too just as Greet put the glass to his mouth.

“Wait, wait!”

But the Rodian had already taken a sip before he started to gasp and convulse, falling to the ground. 

“Senator!” Strange cried. “Help!”

The door opened and the two guards burst in. They rushed to aid Greet, but it was too late.

“The wine must have been poisoned,” said one guard.

Strange connected the dots and cursed himself for being a fool.

He ran outside the room just as Peter exited the elevator and entered the hallway.

“The senator has been poisoned! There’s an assassin loose here!” said Strange.

As Peter glanced around the surrounding area, Strange asked, “Did you see a maid, Peter?”

“I saw one with her hood up exit the next elevator coming up here.”

“That’s our assassin. Come on,” yelled Strange.

The two Jedi dashed down to the lobby and both gasped. The front desk employees were dead. Their killer sat calmly in a nearby chair.

“I was wondering when you might show,” said Wanda. She threw back her hood and stood up as Peter and Strange drew their lightsabers. The Padawan wielded a blue blade, the Master a green one.

“One down, two to go,” said Wanda. She ignited a red single-bladed lightsaber.

Peter turned to Strange. “Is she Sith?” 

“No, she is not. I sense power in her, but nowhere near the likes of Darth Zannah.”

“Jedi scum,” snarled Wanda. “Prepare to face your doom!”

Wanda charged at Peter and their blades met in a ferocious clash. 

Peter broke the blade lock and pushed Wanda back. She ran toward him again only for Strange to intercept her strike and counter with his own blows.

Wanda disengaged and ran outside the building, Peter and Strange in pursuit.

They exited the hotel and entered the grounds. There was no sign of their adversary.

Suddenly Peter and Strange raised their lightsabers high above their heads as Wanda leapt down from a tower and clashed blades with them before doing a flip and landing on the ground.

“Surrender,” said Peter. “You are outnumbered.”

Wanda growled and launched herself at them with a screeching cry. Peter and Strange took turns deflecting her assault before all three of their blades met in a clash.

The Jedi pushed her away with their combined strength. Wanda fell to the ground, dropping her lightsaber. 

She raised a hand and with a powerful Force push Strange flew back hitting his head against the hotel entrance doors and getting knocked out.

“Master!” cried Peter.

Wanda laughed wickedly and summoned her lightsaber. “Oh, did that hurt you?”

Peter dashed toward Wanda and attacked her with vicious swings.

“You’re going to pay for that!” he shouted.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? All that rage, that hate.”

Peter paused mid-attack and Wanda smirked at the horrified expression on his face. She used this momentary opening to knock his weapon out of his hand and kick him to the ground.

“I could kill you right now. But, I sense great power in you. I wonder...”

Wanda’s musing was interrupted by Peter recapturing his lightsaber and attacking her.

The two exchanged blows, each testing the other’s skill.

Eventually Wanda grew tired and broke off Peter’s strikes.

“This is not over,” said the dark warrior.

She used the Force to push Peter away before turning to flee the grounds.

Peter got up and ran over to Strange, who was starting to come to. 

“Master, she ran off.”

Strange coughed. “That’s all right. Let her go.”

“Who was that anyway?”

“One of Count Dooku’s Dark Acolytes. They are fallen Jedi he has twisted and corrupted into pawns of the dark side.” Strange developed a concerned look. “We must inform the Jedi Council.”

* * *

The ship touched down on Serenno in front of Dooku’s palace and Wanda exited down the ramp.

The Sith Lord stood with his back turned toward the doorway as the Acolyte entered the throne room.

Dooku turned and stood proudly as Wanda knelt before him.

“I am sorry, my lord. My mission was incomplete. The senator is dead but the Jedi managed to put up a fight.”

“I see,” Dooku murmured. Seconds later, he raised a hand and Wanda screamed, falling to the floor as intense bolts of Force lightning flew from his fingertips and tore through her body.

Dooku ended the torture. “Let this be a lesson to you. The next time you fail me, I may not be so merciful.”

“My lord,” groaned Wanda as she struggled to her feet, “I believe I have found a promising new ally to aid us.”

“Go on,” said Dooku.

“I sense the Padawan Peter Parker has potential. Let me help you by recruiting him to our cause.”

Dooku walked toward the window. 

“An intriguing idea, Wanda. But you know you will have to eliminate his master to get to him.”

“May I request aid from the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies?”

Dooku smiled cruelly. “Of course. General Grievous will be most eager to collect the lightsaber of a gifted Jedi Master.”


	2. A Fallen Master

Peter and Strange stood before the Jedi Council, having finished their report.

“Tragic the loss of Senator Greet is,” said Yoda. “But despair over his death we cannot continue to do. War is around us, and ready to fight we must be.”

“So Count Dooku has recruited another Dark Acolyte,” Mace Windu mused. “This is troubling.”

“She is skilled in infiltration and assassination,” said Ki-Adi-Mundi. “A deadly mix.”

Windu returned his gaze to Peter and Strange. “She is only a small matter compared to the bigger picture. We can deal with her later. We must move to a more pressing matter. Republic intel has received word of a Separatist base on the planet Mimban. We need you to go there and investigate.” 

“Yes, Master,” said Peter and Strange. The two bowed their heads in respect.

* * *

The ship landed on the planet’s surface and the Jedi exited with a group of clone troopers.

They used the Force to guide them to their destination.

“There’s a bunker,” Peter said. “But it looks…”

“Empty and the doors are wide open,” Strange finished. The Jedi Master groaned. “I sense a disturbance in the Force. We are not alone. Fan out and search the area.”

The clones dispersed throughout the base to carry out their orders. Some entered the bunker.

Meanwhile Peter and Strange scanned the environment.

“Master, someone wanted us to come here. We should call for reinforcements.” 

“A wise decision, my young Padawan.”

As Peter contacted the ship to call other Jedi for aid and support, he and Strange heard screams coming from the bunker and activated their lightsabers. The other clones readied their blasters to back the Jedi up.

The body of a clone flew out to land near them. There was a fierce slash mark across his torso that was cauterized, the sign of a lightsaber.

“An Acolyte?” whispered Peter. “Dooku?”

Loud footsteps could be heard nearing the bunker’s entrance. A towering figure stepped out to face the Jedi and clones.

It resembled a droid, with a mechanical body that had powerfully built arms and legs, but it had gleaming yellow organic eyes and sharp claws for fingers and toes. 

“General Grievous,” whispered Strange, trying to hide his fear.

“Welcome to your end, Jedi,” the Kaleesh cyborg hissed. “Count Dooku promised me you would come here.” 

Grievous activated two lightsabers, one blue and one green.

“Shoot him!” yelled Peter.

The clones fired at Grievous but he was too quick and slaughtered them rapidly before turning his focus to the two Jedi.

Peter and Strange held their weapons in a defensive position as Grievous lunged at them with intense ferocity.

Their blades clashed and sparked in a dazzling whirlwind of blue and green.

Grievous kicked Peter away. The Jedi apprentice grunted in pain from his body making contact with the Confederate commander’s heavy durasteel foot.

Strange yelled and attacked Grievous, mentally reasoning that the Force flowed through all living things which Grievous was not, so he should be able to get an edge on him. 

Peter groaned and tried to get up to help his master but his injury still hurt. He could only watch as Grievous and Strange continued their duel.

Strange panted as Grievous countered and parried his strikes without growing weary.

Grievous clashed his lightsabers with Strange’s, putting them in a blade lock.

“You are getting weak, old man,” the general taunted. “Your time has come.”

Fear appeared in Strange’s face as Grievous split one of his arms into two, and the separate appendage reached for another lightsaber off his figure. 

Peter’s eyes widened and he shook his head in denial, knowing what would happen but not wanting to accept.

Grievous swung his new lightsaber and Strange cried out in pain as his hand still clutching his weapon fell to the ground.

Peter began to tear up as Grievous then rammed all three lightsabers through Strange’s chest.

The Jedi Master fell to the ground lifeless.

“NO!” Peter screamed.

Grievous laughed as he retrieved Strange’s lightsaber and held it up proudly. “Another fine addition to my collection!”

Peter staggered to his feet and drew his blade while Grievous spun his lightsabers menacingly.

Suddenly the roar of approaching Republic ships interrupted their confrontation.

Grievous yelled in rage and glared at Peter.

“Consider yourself lucky, Jedi,” said Grievous. “Next time, I will crush you!”

The general turned and fled the scene while Republic ships began to land.

Peter fell. He crawled toward Strange’s body and wept.

* * *

Grievous stepped onto the bridge of the ship and sent out a hologram transmission. Within moments Count Dooku appeared as a flickering blue image.

“The Jedi Stephen Strange is dead as per your instructions, Count,” announced Grievous. “His apprentice still lives and mourns for his master.”

“Well done, General,” said Dooku.

On Serenno the Sith Lord ended the transmission and turned to Wanda.

“I trust you have a plan for the grieving Padawan.”

“Yes, my lord. His sorrow will turn to anger, and soon Peter Parker will be mine.”


	3. A New Teacher

Peter sat in his quarters in the Jedi Temple. It had been almost a week since Strange’s death and he felt empty.

Perhaps a meditation session would help him.

He positioned himself in a comfortable stance and closed his eyes.

For several minutes there was nothing but peace. Then a voice broke the silence. 

“Come to Onderon, Peter, and I will help you avenge your master.”

Peter opened his eyes and gasped in shock at recognition of the voice. It was her, the Dark Acolyte he faced on Alderaan, and she was calling to him!

Far away from Coruscant, Wanda opened her eyes and smiled. 

Peter had gotten her message. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

“A voice, you say?” Yoda asked.

“Yes,” said Peter. “I do not know whether to trust it. What if it is a trick?”

“Trust your feelings, Peter, and you will find out,” said the old Jedi Master. “But beware, revenge is not the Jedi way. Down a dark path it leads.”

“I understand, Master. I will go to Onderon and face whatever I might find there.”

Yoda nodded at Peter’s declaration. “May the Force be with you, young Padawan.”

* * *

Peter’s starfighter neared Onderon. He could not sense any hidden Separatist ships nearby so that was probably a good sign.

He flew his ship down to the planet’s surface and landed at a spaceport.

Peter opened the cockpit and leapt out. He surveyed the busy environment around him with various humans, Quarren and Togruta going about their business. 

“Where are you?” he whispered.

He reached out with the Force and sensed a figure nearby. The figure wore a dark hooded cloak and beckoned Peter to follow.

Peter followed the individual into a quiet alley where the figure turned and lowered their hood.

“Why did you want me here?” Peter demanded, lowering his voice.

Wanda smiled. “Relax, Peter. I wish to help you. You may call me Wanda, Wanda Maximoff.”

“What do you mean help me? You work for Count Dooku. You killed Senator Greet.”

“Your master Stephen Strange is dead, slain by General Grievous. Grievous has killed hundreds of other Jedi. Doesn’t that make you angry, knowing that cybernetic monster still lives?”

Peter took a breath. “I would be lying if I said I did not feel any animosity toward him.”

Wanda chuckled. “Then wouldn’t you want to avenge your master and the other Jedi? I know I would. Think about it. You, a Padawan learner, would be the envy of your peers and would receive high accolades from the Jedi Council. Your name would be whispered among storytellers for ages to come: Peter Parker, hero of the Republic, proud member of the Jedi Order.”

Peter felt Wanda’s words hit him and for a moment he envisioned himself standing over the body of Grievous and being offered a seat on the Council as a reward. 

Wanda held her hand out toward him. “Allow me to be your new master, Peter. I can teach you things the Jedi never could. Dooku made me see that there is strength to be found in the dark side. So what if the Jedi look down on it? If you wish to gain full knowledge of the Force, then shouldn’t you aim to understand both sides rather than limiting yourself to just one?” 

Peter considered her words.

“You do make a point.” 

He took Wanda’s hand. Both trembled at the contact and Wanda could feel herself starting to blush. Even if they were enemies, Peter was quite good-looking.

“I have an apartment here in the city,” said Wanda. “It’s a good hiding place to avoid the Jedi and the Republic.” 

“You sound so certain I won’t report you,” said Peter.

Wanda gave a light laugh and leaned in close. 

“I know you won’t,” she whispered.

Peter stared through his brown eyes into her blue ones and for a moment he was tempted to wrestle her to the ground and slap binders on her before contacting the Jedi Temple to help secure a potential asset in the war. But that thought soon left him.

* * *

Peter looked out over the Onderon skyline from inside the apartment.

“The night sky is beautiful here. It reminds me of Coruscant.”

“Yes, it certainly does,” said Wanda. She cleared her throat. “Your training begins tomorrow morning. I suggest we retire to bed.” 

Peter stepped back from the window and entered the bedroom.

Wanda meanwhile slipped into another room and quietly activated a holoprojector.

“My lord, Peter Parker has taken my offer and has agreed to learn the ways of the dark side from me.”

“Very good,” said Dooku. “When he is ready, bring him to me on Serenno.”

“Understood, my lord.”

Wanda turned off the holoprojector and left the room only to run into Peter.

“I was just using the refresher,” he said. 

“What a coincidence. I now have to,” said Wanda. 

She entered the refresher and closed the door, looking at her reflection in the mirror. 

“Does he know?” she whispered. “Was he listening in? Keep it together.”

Wanda exited the refresher and entered the bedroom.

Peter was already asleep under the covers. Wanda slowly crawled into bed with him.

She looked down at his face and sighed quietly before closing her eyes.


End file.
